Fugitives
by nelle-fang
Summary: Selene and Michael go to England to get away from anything that had to do with vampires or lycans. But someone is tracking them someone who wants revenge. Things are about to turn bad for Selene and Michael until one girl changes everything.
1. Moving

**Fugitives**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

**Ch. 1: Moving**

**_This is set after the second movie and if you haven't seen it there are spoilers. So don't read if you haven't seen the second movie or it will ruin it for you. Hopw you enjoy it. I love any kind of reviews. I don't own any thing of Underworld only my characters. Enjoy. :)_**

_Summary: Selene and Michael go to England to get away from anything that had to do with vampires or lycans. But someone is tracking them; someone who wants revenge. Things are about to turn bad for Selene and Michael until one girl changes everything._

_**Ch. 1: Moving**_

A young looking couple is loading up an SVU with quite a lot of duffle bags at a fast pace. Trying not to make any noise so no one knows that they were leaving; but they were being watched and they knew they would be.

"We have to move quickly Michael." The young woman proclaimed.

"I know. Where are we going this time?" Michael said.

"Hopefully somewhere they won't be able to find us." The young woman said looking at a building's roof that was across from her position.

"How long have they been there?" Michael asked.

"For a while now." She replied. She placed the final bag into the car and closed the back up. She was about to walk up to the driver seat when Michael grabbed her arm.

"Selene are going to run forever?" He asked.

"No Michael, just until they show themselves. Then we will kill them, and we will be free from them." Selene replied.

"Are you sure this will work?" Michael asked.

"I'm hopeful." She answered with a smile, then pulled him into a kiss.

"Well then, we better get moving if you want this little plan of yours to work." Michael said giving her another kiss.

They climbed into their car and started to drive. The two men on the roof stood up and followed.

_-In The Car-_

"Well so far it's working. They aren't far behind us now." Michael told Selene. Selene just smiled and nodded then pointed to the black duffle that was behind her. Michael knew exactly what she meant, 'get the weapons'. Once he had the bag in his lap he opened it up, he grabbed two automatic 9 mm hand guns. "Which rounds?" he asked her.

"Well by the looks of their movement I think they are death dealers, so the UV rounds." Selene replied. Michael nodded and loaded the rounds that glowed in both hand guns. He then put them into Selene's holsters under her long black leather coat.

"So, are we there yet?" Michael asked playfully.

"Almost. Remember once we get out of this car they will attack us. You will have to change so when they arrive they won't have any chance." Selene said.

"Right." Michael replied. He started unbuttoning his jacket getting ready to pull it off when Selene stopped the car. The two shadows that were following them on the roof had stopped and waited.

"Get ready." one said to the other. "Remember what we were told would happen to us if we failed?"

"We won't fail!" the other man said.

Selene opened the door and stepped out. She wanted to end this now. She wanted to be left alone with Michael in peace. But first they had to deal with the death dealers who disagreed. Once outside of the car Selene heard two men touch ground. 'Finally it will end' she said to herself. She heard Michael change and the bullets started to fly. Selene turned around and opened fire on the two men. It was over in an instant, the two people who were following them were vampires; but now they were just by this time. Michael walked over to Selene and hugged her from behind. "It's finally over." She said.

"Until they find us again." Michael said. Selene turned around and looked into his eyes. Michael continued, "We will be in hiding until they get smart again. We will never have peace."

"I know and I'm sorry, but if we want to live we have to. It is the only way." Selene replied not sure she believed what she had just said. 'Why did they have to hide, it was the other vampires who couldn't stand them being together. But it's the only way.'

Michael opened the passenger side and Selene got in. It was his turn to drive. "So England here we come." Michael said kicking the car into gear and he drove off to the airport.

A shadow started to move towards the dusked vampires then turned into a man. He took out a phone and opened it. "They killed them… No they didn't see me… Yes I know where they are going…Airport; they plan on flying to England… Of course I'll assemble the team myself." He hung up the phone. It was his chance to prove his loyalty and he would not fail. He then disappeared back into the night without a sound.

Michael had been driving for an hour now. He looked over at Selene, she was asleep. Michael smiled, he loved watching her sleep. He then looked back to the road something that he was no stranger to. Ever since Selene killed Victor the vampires were after them, but now that Marcus is dead and Selene is the guilty one. Now all three Elders were dead, and with Craven also gone who is leading them? This troubled Michael deeply. He knew about Selene's coven and how it used to be her family, but after Victor's death they turned on her. 'This is my life now', Michael thought. 'In love with a vampire being chased by her coven and I'm… I'm a lycan/vampire hybrid. This is my life… on the run.'

He looked over at Selene again, she was awake and watching him. She seemed deep in thought. 'Probably worried about being followed by her coven again,' Michael thought. 'God she's so beautiful.'

"What are you thinking about?" Selene asked Michael.

"I was just thinking that you are so beautiful." Michael revealed with a quirky grin.

"No, before you looked at me. You seemed so lost in thought." Selene said.

"I was thinking about how you and I will never live in peace with 'them' always after us." Michael replied looking a little disgruntled.

"We have to make them see that we belong together." Selene's smile was comforting.

"I don't think they will ever understand. You do remember what they did to Lucian and Sonia?" Michael's voice was filled with foreboding.

Selene understood completely, if they couldn't get the coven to understand now they never will. And that means running and hiding forever, which for them would be quite literally since they are immortal. Of course it didn't matter to Selene because she was with the man she loved. Michael saw her smiling again. "Well that is a good sign. You're smiling again." Michael said sweetly.

Selene smiled at him and took his hand in hers. She squeezed it tightly afraid to let go, so she held on all the way to the airport. There they will get a flight to their new hiding place until Selene's coven caught up with them, but until then England would be their new home away from home.

Michael unloaded all of the duffle bags onto an airport baggage cart. Selene walked in front of him to get their tickets. Once they had their tickets tney went to a sitting area near the food court. Michael looked over at his girl, "How are we going to get the bags onto the plane without suspicion?" he asked.

"I know someone who will load the planes. All we have to do is give him the bags and we are good to go." Selene stood up and put one duffle over her shoulder. "Let's go, he's meeting us in ten minutes."

Michael followed her to the rest area for the pilots. No one stopped them since it was empty except for one man about thirty or so. Selene made Michael stay by the door and she walked up to the man. Michael saw the man nod his head and took their bags and left. Selene walked back, "It's done. He will make sure they get on unnoticed. Now we have to get on the plane." She took his hand and they both walked to their gate.

The woman at the desk in front of the gate took Michael's and Selene's tickets. Michael found their seats and they both sat down. Both Michael and Selene were lost in their own thoughts to notice a man staring at them from four rows back. It was now two in to morning and the plane was taking off… off to England.

_**Please Review.**_


	2. Arrival

**Fugitives**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

**Ch. 2: Arrival**

**_Here is chapter 2 hope you like it. Please let me know._**

The plane touched down which woke up Michael. He looked over at Selene and she was looking out of the window with the sun on her face. Michael smiled; he was glad that they don't have to worry about getting a flight during the night so Selene doesn't burst into flames. Finally the plane stopped and Michael and Selene got out of their seats and headed to the exit. The man that was four rows from them followed trying to stay away from the windows.

After getting off the plane Michael and Selene went to baggage claim. "See I told you it would work." Selene said grabbing the many duffle bags. Once they had all of their bags Michael loaded them onto a trolley. Then they stepped out into the sun.

"Where exactly are we going now?" Michael looked at Selene.

"At this moment anywhere that lets us keep a low profile. We can't afford people recognizing us." Selene replied.

"You mean recognizing me. Which by the way how did we get through airport security with me being a fugitive?" Michael said.

"Michael first of all I didn't mean it that way. We both could be discovered by wither death dealers or police. Second I had a friend get you through security without being notice. We're safe for now." Selene said back.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean anything of it. I'm just upset that we have to keep moving around all the time and not being able to live in peace." Michael stopped the trolley and pulled Selene's face toward him, "I just want to be with you and not having to worry about anything else."

"I yearn for that as well Michael. You do know that don't you. I will do anything for us to live in peace." She pulled Michael into a tight kiss, but soon separating when they noticed a crowd forming behind them. "We should rent a car." Michael nodded at Selene's idea.

They left the airport with their luggage and a pretty run down car which they stole. The man who was stalking them picked up his phone and told the receiver what the car looked like. He also explained that since it was daylight he couldn't follow them, the person on the other side of the line laughed. Then the stalker hung up the phone and went further into the airport until dusk… when it was safe to emerge.

Michael drove for two hours until they reached a town that was in the country area. It was a small town, a really small town. It just had an inn and a market place; no houses where families lived were really in sight at the moment. Michael stopped the car and went into the inn while Selene unloaded the bags. Once they were settled in they went to bed, but they weren't tired since they slept on the plane.

It was now night around seven PM and time for them to leave since they had to find a more permanent place and there was no houses for sale here and they were to close to the airport. So they got back onto the road which didn't look too different when they were in New York, Mexico, or Italy. They all looked the same, just a plain old road.

Selene had volunteered to drive while Michael was looking over the map. They had to find a place that was ultimately remote; a place where it would be hard for the death dealers to find them. Of course if they were still determined to find the fugitives, they would be found it would take time. Finally Michael thought he found a good spot for gas and shelter only a few hours away. There they could rest and figure a more isolated location to stay for a while.

"Í think I found a place for a good rest stop. It's not that far from here, just a few more hours in the direction we are going and we will hit it." Michael pointed to the map where.

"Alright. It looks far enough away from the airport." Selene said then went back to watching the road. She then heard Michael moving one of the bags to his lap. She looked over to see what he was doing. Michael took out a bag of blood from the duffle. He then sat it in the cup holder next tom him. Next he grabbed another pouch and placed it into the cup holder next to Selene.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to drinking this stuff." Michael said sounding disgusted as he picked up his bag of blood.

"Yes well it is the only thing that will keep you from attacking anyone." Selene said picking up her own packet of blood. She bit the top to make some holes and started to drink the liquid.

Michael had a sour face watching her drink the blood. He looked at his own bag still disgusted. 'I have to do it sooner or later. Better to just get it over with.' He put the packet into his mouth and bit down. The blood oozed into his mouth giving him strength. Michael still had a sour face but didn't stop drinking. He was able to finish the bag and put the empty plastic bag in the cup holder.

"Well, what did you think?" Not bad right?" she smiled at him.

"To tell you the truth it wasn't. I just don't like the fact that I liked it." Michael looked a little upset at himself. 'I drank blood, human blood.' A shiver went down Michael's back which creeped him out besides the fact he drank human blood.

Selene drank the rest of her blood and put it down once it empty. Selene looked over at Michael who still seemed disgusted and she smiled. She then turned on the radio to the news. Neither Michael nor Selene talked the rest of the way to their stop, a little place called Tysoe.

**_Please review because any input is important to me. Thanks for reading._**


	3. Searching

**Fugitives**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

**Ch. 3: Searching**

**First of all thanks to the only person who has reviewed this story. I incurage more of you readers to please review because how am i suposse to know if you like my story if you don't tell me. I except flames because i can learn from them. Oh for the disclaimer i don't own Underworld or the wonderful characters from the movie. I only own my characters which will show up here and there. Enjoy the chapter. Please review.**

Selene pulled into a parking lot of a cheap hotel. It only had two stories but it looked pretty nice. Selene went in and asked for a room in the back on the second floor. The manager was able to find an unoccupied room was to Selene's liking. She thanked the young woman and exited the lobby. Selene got back into the car and drove to their hotel room.

"This will have to do for two days." She said.

"Why two days this time?" Michael questioned not sure of Selene's idea.

"To restock and we both need a little break from being on the road for so long." She smiled.

"Alright. I'll go fill the car with gas and meet you back here in the room." Michael replied. They both go out of the car. Selene took a few bags and went up the stairs to their room while Michael got into the driver's seat and went off to find a gas station. The gas station wasn't far because he saw it within five minutes of getting on the road.

By the time Michael got back to the hotel it had started to rain. He quite liked the rain. He remembered the first time he saw Selene, it had been pouring and Lycans were after him. Michael jolted back into reality and unloaded the rest of the bags. HE walked up to the hotel room they rented and knocked. He heard footsteps them the handle turning. Finally the door opened.

Selene opened the door to see a soaking wet Michael. She smiled and let him in. They had decided that they both needed a shower and wanted to take it together. Luckily the shower was big enough to fit the two people in. After they took a shower the two just laid in bed holding each other. All they did for the rest of the day was just lie in each other's arms until they fell asleep.

Michael had been watching Selene for some time now. He loved watching her. 'She seems so peaceful.' He thought. She moved but didn't open her eyes. 'When did I ever deserve such a beauty.' he smiled, if it wasn't for Selene he would be dead. Also if he hadn't been a hybrid Marcus would have really killed him, but he regenerated, thanks to Selene. She was a goddess. It did bug him that they were always on the run from, well everyone, but being with her made it seem bearable. She tired again, 'still asleep.' Michael couldn't help but think what his life would be like without Selene. He would be a doctor or just a Werewolf probably hunted my Selene. All he knew was that he was glad to meet her or rather see her in that subway. This was his life now and he was getting used to it; except for the blood. He really couldn't handle liking blood. Michael just sat there in the bed with Selene sound asleep looking at Selene and sometimes around the room still deep in thought. He came back to the question of what would his life be like without Selene, 'Nothing. My life would mean nothing without her.' He thought. Now he has something to look forward each day; Selene, the love of his life. He finally decided to close his eyes, just to rest.

Suddenly Michael found out that he had fallen asleep and it was now night and Selene was missing. Michael didn't worry because she has done this before and he knew she could take care of herself. She is, after all, had been an immortal for quite some time. 'I wonder what her family was like.' Michael thought to himself. Then he realized that they must have meant the world to her, 'because she was so broken up after finding them dead and then learning that Victor had killed them.' Michael then heard the door knob, and in walked Selene.

"Well look who's finally up. I brought you some dinner." Selene handed Michael a packet of blood. As if he was robotic his face turned sour as it did before in the car. "Michael you have to eat." Selene urged him.

"Okay, but it still makes me feel uneasy knowing that I like the taste of blood." Michael responded.

"You only like it because you are a Lycan/Vampire hybrid and if you were human you wouldn't. Just don't think about too much it will make you crazy. Okay?" Selene said.

"Sure." Michael replied. He took the packet of blood and drank his dinner with an unpleasant look on his face. This still amused Selene.

Since they were staying one more day Michael and Selene decided to walk around town. It was nice outside with a light breeze. Michael took Selene's hand in his as the walked away from their hotel room.

"The only thing that is good about us being on the run is getting to travel to interesting place with you." Michael said.

"I don't think I could without you being here with me. I probably had giving into Victor and had just stayed with him even after learning what he did. But you Michael have kept me from having to live with the fact of his secret of killing my family I was able to kill Victor for all the pain he has caused me." Selene stopped talking and turned to Michael and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Michael replied and kissed her again.

Michael had Selene stayed out all night and came back to their hotel about four in the morning. They decided to get some sleep before leaving for their search again. After a few hours of sleep they were back on the road.

**_Hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think. And for those who read my other stories there is a delay because i hit a road block in my writing so i have been working on Fugitives and my Rent story that i just posted call Guardian Angel. I love all input so let them fly and if you have any questions feel free to e-mail me about my stories. Thanks for reading._**


	4. A New Place

**Fugitives**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

**Ch. 4: A New Place**

**_Sorry for taking so long but i had writers block. Please tell me what you think of it. Enjoy._**

They had been on the road for ten hours before they reached a small but a very nice cozy town. It even had housing areas for rent which is what Selene and Michael were looking for. Michael stopped the car and went to talk to the manager about the small houses. Selene went in the opposite direction, she didn't know why but she is drawn to this area. When Selene stops she looks down and sees a tiny river with a young girl on the banks who seems to be sleeping. For some reason Selene felt a connection with this girl. She could feel Michael walk up behind her.

"Selene, what is it?" he asked.

"The girl, she looks familiar." She answered.

Michael looked over the edge and saw the young girl. Michael scrunches his eye brows together, "She does look familiar. Do you know her?" he said.

"No." Selene took a step back and started walking to the car. "Did you get us a place?" she asked.

Michael turned to look at Selene, "Yes I did and it's a good price. Do you want to see it?" he said.

Selene gave a small nod and got into the car. Michael then opened the driver car door and got in as well and they drove off to their new place. The girl by the river had looked up where Selene and Michael had stood. "There you are."

Selene and Michael had rented this little apartment like house and have been staying there for a week now and no sign of any death dealers. Selene was curios about the girl she saw their first day in the little town, but hadn't seen her since. It was bothering her and Michael noticed. "What's wrong Selene?" Michael asked.

"I can't seem to get that girl off my mind/" Selene said.

"The girl you saw last week by the river?" Michael asked.

"Yeas, I just had a weird feeling about her." Selene answered.

"I also got an interesting vibe from her too." Michael said. "Who do you think she is?"

"I don't know, but I would like to find out." Selene said. "Did you eat?"

Michael made a disgusted face and nodded. "Yes I ate."

Selene rolled her eyes, "Michael stop complaining about the blood it isn't bad and it isn't like we are eating it out of a human."

"I know, I just need more time getting used to it." Michael said.

Selene then looked out of one of the windows next to their front door and it was dark outside.

"So you think they followed us?" Michael asked.

"Well they know we are in England, that's for sure." Selene replied.

"So the man on the airplane…" Michael said.

"Vampire." Selene said finishing Michael's sentence.

"Great!" Michael said with a raised voice. "How long do we have until he finds us?" he asked.

"I'm not sure but possible soon." Selene replied.

"So we have to leave again, don't we?" Michael asked.

"Maybe." Selene responded.

"What are you thinking?" Michael said.

But it was too late they were there. Bullets came bursting through the windows. Selene and Michael grabbed their bags and stored most in the bathroom and took the gun bag out the back with them. Four vampires stormed into their apartment. "Where are they? I heard them in here." A woman vampire yelled.

"There must be a back way out, either a door or more windows." Another vampire said.

"Duh it's a house, there are lots of windows." The third vampire said.

By this time Michael and Selene had reached the bridge and took their guns out and loaded them with UV rounds.

"What was your plan?" Michael asked with a smile.

"Now is not the time Michael." Selene responded.

"Sorry, you're right. What do we do now?" he asked.

"You die!" Michael and Selene spun around to see the four vampires standing behind them. Right as they were shooting someone jumped and pushed them down the river bank.

"Why did you do that?" Michael asked the person who made them fall.

"Had…to…" the person said.

Michael rolled her over and saw that it was the girl Selene had been obsessing over the last week. The girl had blood all over her. Michael picked her up and turned to Selene, "We should go, she's been shot."

Selene had led them back to the apartment and placed the couch and a bed in front of the door and windows. Michael laid the girl down on the floor and placed a pillow underneath her head. "I found you." The girl said.

"Who are you?" Selene asked.

"Danielle. Danielle Corvin." She answered.

Both Michael and Selene were shocked to hear this.

"Does this mean we're related?" Michael asked the young girl.

"Yes Michael." Danielle replied. "I know all about you." She coughed and blood came out.

"Oh my god. A bullet must have pierced her lung. We have to get her to a hospital." Michael said.

"I won't make it." Danielle said.

"No you can, just hold on. Okay?" Michael replied.

"How do you know so much about us?" Selene questioned.

"My grandfather. He gave me everything to know about the Corvinus family. I have books that you will need. There…" she coughed again.

"Selene we have to help her." Michael said.

"The only way is to turn her. I don't think you want her to go through that, do you?" she answered.

"No." Michael replied.

"It's the only way to show you." Danielle said.

"You want to be a vampire?" Michael asked.

"I have… to show… you, Michael." Danielle said then blacked out.

"Selene what do we do?" Michael said.

"She has something important to show you. We have to turn her." Selene said. Michael nodded and Selene bit her.

Only seconds later the four death dealers from before had found then again. They were trying to break in but weren't successful. Selene had gotten the rest of their duffle bags and snuck out of the apartment and pack their stolen car. When she came back she found the girl, Danielle awake. And she was no longer human. Danielle placed her hand inside her jacket and pulled out a gun. She then went to a side window and ran to the front of the apartment and started shooting the vampires. Michael and Selene ad followed her and saw her take out all four death dealers. Danielle then turned to Michael and Selene, "We should get out of here the others aren't far behind." She started to walk to the car when Selene grabbed her arm.

"How do you know there is more?" Selene asked.

"Because I know who sent them after you." Danielle replied.

"That is not what I asked you." Selene said.

"Yes but it will have to do. We have bigger problems right now." Danielle responded.

"She's right Selene we have to leave." Michael said and she nodded and they all went to the stolen car.

After they left a van drove up to the apartment about ten minutes later." We missed them." The vampire said.

**_Please review it will make me happy._**


	5. A Familiar Face

**Fugitives**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

**Ch. 5: A Familiar Face**

**Well here is chapter five. I hope you tell me what you think and if i get enough reviews i might update sooner. Please review!**

-In Car-

Selene was driving but kept looking back at Danielle in the rear view mirror. "I know you don't trust me." Danielle said. "And if I were you I wouldn't either, but once we get there you will see it and you'll be glad you listened to me."

"How do we know this isn't an ambush?" Selene asked.

"Selene, trust her. I think she's telling the truth, and I think you do since you did turn her." Michael said.

"Well I may regret that later." Selene replied.

"No you won't." Danielle said, "Just keep heading this way and you will see where to stop."

"Danielle, this may sound crazy, but do I know you?" Michael asked.

"Not exactly, but you will. And please call me Dani." She answered.

About half an hour later Selene saw a mansion like building to her left. "Is that where you want us to go?" she asked.

"Yes it is. Selene, Michael welcome to the Corvin Mansion." Dani said.

As they pulled into the driveway Michael remembered the statue that was in front of the house somewhere before. "I've seen that statue before." He said.

"I thought you might. Michael your great great grandfather and my great great grandfather were brothers. Your family moved to America while mine stayed here in England." Dani replied.

"Corvinus." Selene said.

"Yes I am also related to the Corvinus'." Dani responded.

"But how? I thought I was the last." Michael said.

"That is because Lucian had all of my family killed while he was seeing if any of the males had the virus, you. He didn't realize I was even alive." Dani said getting out of the car and walking up to the front doors. Michael and Selene followed wanting to hear the rest of the tale. "If he knew I was alive he would have either killed me or find that he could have made two hybrids."

"Do you mean…?" Michael started to ask.

"Yes Michael, like you I have the virus too." Dani said and started to turn blue with black eyes like he can do. She then turned back into human form. "I must admit that I planned you to bite me." She said and Selene got nervous. "You see I found you and next I found a lycan to bite me, here on my arm." She pointed to her right arm. "Then I had you Selene to bite me. So I'm now like you Michael; half vampire, and half lycan…"

"But stronger than both." Michael finished her sentence. "Why?" he asked.

"I did this so I can help you both in your next battle." Dani answered.

"What battle?" Selene questioned.

"Your coven wants you both dead, and they won't stop at anything until you are; even if that means to start a war." Dani replied.

"How can we trust you?" Selene asked.

"Come inside and I'll show you." Dani said opening the oak front doors.

Once inside the mansion, Dani lead them to the library. Danielle fiddled with one of the books and a secret door opened next to the book case. Dani walked through with Michael and Selene following. "What is this place?" Michael asked,

"This Michael is everything you could ever know about vampires and werewolves and our ancestral line." Dani replied. "Here is our family tree Michael." She said handing him a rolled piece of parchment.

Michael unrolled the parchment and saw that Dani was right. He saw his father's name, mother's name, ants, uncles, grandparents, great grand parents everyone all the way up to Corvinus himself. "this is hand written with different hand writing. Every name or so there is different hand writing. How do I know you are my relative." He asked.

"You were drawn to me the first day you arrived in that little town. You could sense me." Dani replied.

Michael raised his eyebrows, "How did you know?" he asked.

"I saw you and Selene staring at me." Dani responded.

"I thought you were sleeping." Michael said.

"I just made it look that way. I had to make sure you were who I thought you were before I set my plan into action." Dani said.

"How old are you?" Selene questioned.

"I just turned twenty last month. Why?" Danielle answered.

"Why do you want to get involve with this battle you said will take place?" Selene asked.

"Michael is my only family left and if he's in trouble then I intend to help him?" Dani said.

"Do you have weapons?" Selene asked.

"Yes they're in the next room. Take what you need." Danielle answered.

"Good. Now tell us, who is after Michael and i?" Selene questioned.

"All I can tell you is you killed a friend of theirs and they want revenge." Dani responded.

"I want a name." Selene said walking towards Danielle.

"You can't have it." Dani said.

"And why is that?" Michael asked.

"If I tell you the battle may happen earlier and we're not prepared for it." Danielle said.

"Fine but I will need the name soon. Michael and I want to live in peace and we can't with my coven always after us." Selene said.

"Deal. You two should get some rest. I can show you to any room you like." Danielle replied.

"Alright." Selene said.

Danielle showed them to one of the many master bedrooms and left them alone. Danielle walked to her room and started to work on their battle plan.

Selene and Michael unpacked all of their stuff and just laid on the bed. "Do you think she's telling the truth about this battle?" Michael asked.

"I do, and that's what's bothering me." Selene answered.

Michael noticed that Selene had started to think about their last week in that town. 'She probably going over everything that happened, from when we had arrived in that town to coming to the Corvin Mansion.' Michael suddenly became lost in thought as well. He started think things like 'Did my father know about our family's past?' and 'were they killed like Dani's family was?' This last thought scared him. 'Oh god what if they died? Did Lucian kill them?' Then Selene pulled him back to reality. "Selene what is it?" he asked.

"Its time we started to get to know about all of the Corvinus family relatives. Starting with Dani." She replied. They got of the bed and walked out of their room then went to find Danielle. "She has a lot to explain."

**_I hope you liked it. Please review._**


	6. What Is To Come?

**Fugitives**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

**Ch. 6: What Is To Come?**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Underworld characters, I only own Dani and Kenton.**_

**_Note: Sorry for the late update but I have been extremely busy. To make it up to you, my readers, I will post the 7th chapter in a day or two. I hope you like the chapter and review to tell me your thoughts. Thanks and enjoy._**

Selene and Michael had finally found Dani's room with her working away. Selene stopped to watch what she was doing.

"So you have found more questions you wish to ask me. Come in and fire away." Dani said with her back still to Michael and Selene.

Selene slowly walked into the room followed closely by Michael. "There is still something that is bothering me about why we were being followed. Do you know why, because they could have killed us many times and they didn't? What are they waiting for?"

"They are waiting for the right moment. You see the person who wants you dead sent vampires they don't want alive. You have been killing off the competition for them. You are their exterminators until you are no longer needed. Then you will be killed by the one you used to know you but changed because of what you did." Danielle answered.

"So all of the death dealers we've killed so far were suppose to die. This person wants us to get rid of competition. Is that what your saying?" Michael asked as Dani turned around in her chair.

"That's exactly what I'm saying in a few less words but correct. Now I know you want to know who is behind all this but you have to wait. If you go after them they will know you're on to them and it may start a war." Danielle replied. She got out of her chair and walked towards them. Dani then placed a loaded hand gun into Selene's hand. "Now you don't need me anymore so you are free to kill me when you like. You have everything you need for your battle."

"Do you want to die?" Selene asked.

"No, I didn't even want to become immortal but it was the only way to prove to you both that I was telling the truth. I can help you with the battle but you really don't need me, so the chose is up to you." Dani answered.

"I believe you are trying to help us so I won't kill you." Selene said.

"I am grateful to know. You're not like the others." Danielle said as she left her room.

Michael and Selene followed and stopped her. "What does that me?" Michael asked.

"I've meet your coven, Selene." Dani answered.

"How?" Selene questioned.

"I was their prisoner for a few months. They used me to test their weapons they were going to use on you." Danielle replied.

Michael then recognized why Dani seemed broken. "How did you escape?" he asked.

"A friend of Selene's knew who I was and wanted to help me. He told me about the night you too meet and about Viktor and Marcus and Amillia. He gave me some of the coven's books and brought me back here." Dani said.

"What happened to him?" Selene asked.

"He went back to the coven where he was probably killed for helping me escape. Kenton was my hero, as corny as that sounds, and I loved him. He made me promise to help you." Dani said.

"Kenton? I thought he died during the battle between the Lycans. He was like a little brother to me." Selene said.

"He gave me everything to know about who wants you dead." Dani said.

"When are you going to tell us who that is?" Michael asked.

"Soon, but right now it's time to make a plan." Dani answered.

They spent the next seven hours thinking of a way to bring the death dealers to the mansion for an ambush. They hid the weapons all around the house instead of having to reload. Then Selene, Michael and Danielle went to sleep hoping they didn't have to fight the next day. Michael woke up to find Selene gone, 'Probably checking to see if everything was all set.' He thought to himself. 'I wonder who would want us dead, beside the whole coven of course. Someone is making a huge deal about getting rid of competition or whatever. I just don't get it.'

Danielle walked into Michael and Selene's room to find only Michael in it. "Where's Selene?" she asked.

"Out. Why?" Michael replied.

"We need to talk." Dani said then leaving the room with Michael following her.

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"Something is terrible wrong." Dani answered. They went around the house until they found Selene working on one of her hand guns.

Selene looked up, "What wrong?" she questioned.

"We have a problem." Danielle replied.

"What king of problem?" Selene asked.

"The authorities are on their way here." Dani said.

"Then pack up all the weapons and put them in the secret room. There is no problem." Selene responded.

"The problem is they aren't England's authorities. They're hers." Dani said.

"I don't understand what you're saying?" Selene said.

"Erika knows we're here." Dani replied.

"Erika? Why would Erika be after us? She was never into that kind of thing. She let other people in the coven do all the dirty work." Selene said.

"She is convinced that you killed Kraven." Danielle answered.

"What? Marcus killed Kraven not me." Selene said.

"In her mind it is still your fault." Dani said.

"So what are we gong to do now?" Michael asked.

"You and I are going to hide while Dani welcomes the guests. Once they leave…" Selene was saying.

"What is they don't leave?" Dani asked.

"Make them leave. Say anything just make sure they leave." Selene said.

"What if they recognize her?" Michael asked.

"I might have an idea for when that comes up. Don't worry, you and Selene need to get the guns and hide. They'll be here in about forty-five minutes." Dani stated.

"How do you know when they will get here?" Michael questioned.

"I have an inside tip. Now go." Danielle answered. Michael and Selene then left. "It's time to welcome our guests."

Michael and Selene had finally collected all of the guns around the Corvinus Mansion and put them into the secret room. Michael turned to Selene and pulled her into a kiss. Selene pushed back, "Don't worry they won't find us." She said.

"And how might you know this?" Michael asked.

"I just know." She answered and pulled him into another passionate kiss. Then they heard car doors slam. "They're here."

Danielle opened the door to see Erika smiling. Danielle did the only thing she could think of, she bowed, hoping it would work. "Who are you?" Erika demanded.

"She is mine, Lady Erika. I turned her." a man standing behind Erika said. Erika turned around letting the house light to hit the man.

"Kenton?" is all Danielle could say as she saw her "dead" boyfriend.

**_Thanks for reading. Please reveiw. :)_**


	7. Suprise

**Fugitives**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

**Ch. 7: Suprise**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Underworld characters, I only own Dani and Kenton.**_

_**Note: Sorry for the late update but I have been extremely busy. I've got school, work, and days of being sick (A lot). So please forgive me. I know I said I was going to post this earlier but like I said school, work, and being sick I haven't been able to do anything for any of my fan fics. So here is the long awaited chapter 7. I hope you let me know what you think of it.**_

"Yes my sweet I'm here and I would like to present my beautiful Queen, Erika." He said then bowed out of the way.

"It is a pleasure and honor to meet you my Queen. May I ask what you are doing in England?" Danielle asked.

"None at all my dear; I'm looking for some old friends of mine. A man and a woman: the woman has short dark hair with brown eyes, always wearing a leather coat. The man is ruggedly handsome with blonde, shoulder length hair with blue eyes." She said.

"I might have. What are their names, Milady?" Dani asked politely.

"The woman is Selene and the man, Michael." As Erika said this she looked deep into Dani's eyes. "Do you know them?"

"Selene is a death dealer right, and this Michael, a lycan. Am I correct?" Dani said watching Erika's eyes widen as she heard this knowledge the girl had. "Yes I did see them. It was in the town; oh I don't know fifty miles toward the airport. I saw them last night." Dani said.

"Did you see where they went?" Kenton asked.

"I just know they left and went back toward the airport, but there is a crossroads in the direction they went so your guess is as good as mine." Dani replied.

"You have been most helpful. Now tell me how did you know who they were?" Erika questioned.

"I heard them talking as I headed to get a meal. I don't know why she was with a lycan, I thought that was forbidden?" Dani said looking confused.

"It is, but I am Selene's friend and I know she's in love. I too was in love once, also with someone who I couldn't be with. I am trying to find Selene and Michael before the other death dealers do; for they don't like their relationship." Erika stated.

"I see…Oh my, forgive my rudeness, please come in and rest if you like." Danielle said.

"I can't because I have some other friends to talk to. Kenton, why don't you stay here with your girl and have the night off. You know where I'll be if anything comes up. Goodnight Danielle, Kenton." She said and turned and left with her poesy.

Danielle closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close." She said.  
"I'll say. Where are they really?" Kenton asked.

"Right behind you." Danielle answered.

Kenton turned around to see Selene and Michael standing there. "Selene, you're safe." He said then gave her a hug.

"For now Kenton. Right now I want to know why Erika wants Michael and I dead. I never did anything to her." Selene said.

"Actually you did. You fell in love and got to keep him. Erika couldn't have Kraven and then Marcus killed him. She thinks that if she can't have her love neither will you." Kenton said.

"So what do we do now?" Michael asked.

"We get ready for war." Selene responded. "And that means these too will get rested while we get weapons ready."

Kenton took Dani's hand and started leading her up stairs. 'Wow she looks even more beautiful.' He thought to himself.

"Selene." Dani said looking back. "I changed my plan."

"I thought you might when I heard Kenton was here. I know what it is and be careful." Selene said then lead Michael into the library and back into the secret room.

"So are you ready?" Kenton asked his girl.

"I've been waiting for a long time now." She answered and they walked up to her room and closed the doors.

They both slowly took off their cloths, shirts came off first and Dani smiled to see her man's bare chest with beautiful muscles covering it. She placed her hand on his chest and started kissing him and he kissed back. They then took off their pants and underwear and Kenton picked Dani up and moved her to the bed and started making love to her before placing her on it. Once on the bed their bodies were moving erratically and both were breathing hard. It lasted a while and then the movement had stopped and Dani laid still on top of her Kenton. She kissed him once more, "I've missed you so much." She said.

"I've missed you too. You have more stamina now." Kenton told her.

"That's what happens when you become a hybrid of vampire and lycan. The sex is so much better." Dani exclaimed.

"I'd say so. Before I was afraid I'd hurt you because you were…" he said.

"Human. Yeah but now we both have strength and it made the sex last longer than before. I quite love that." Dani said.

"So I'm guessing this is how Selene feels after having sex with a hybrid." Kenton said.

"And what's that?" Dani asked.

"I don't know I can't really explain it; but it's a good feeling, no a great feeling. I love you so much." Kenton told Dani.

"I love you too Kenton. Want to go for round two?" Dani said.

"As many rounds as you like." He said with a gleeful smile.

And they made love again and again and again. Soon they were asleep and the only thing that was on their minds was each other.

Meanwhile Downstairs-

"So what are we going to do now, more prep work?" Michael asked.

"No, we are done with prep work. We need fun." Selene said.

"Fun? What are thinking would be fun?" Michael questioned.

"Well I know Dani and Kenton are having fun. Why don't we?" Selene said then grabbed Michael's shirt to pull him into a deep passionate kiss.

"Oh, that kind of fun. I'm all for that." Michael said pulling off his shirt and picked Selene up, "But I would rather have a bed to do the fun in." And he carried her out of the secret room, up the stairs and into their room. Michael quickly took off the rest of his clothing as did Selene and started madly making out across the room until they came to the bed. "Are you ready?" Michael asked.

"Give me all you got blue boy." Selene responded with a smile.

In seconds they were moving the bed and making noise. Selene grabbed Michael's head and kissed him repeatedly while they were making love. In the next three to four hours both couple were on and off having sex like tomorrow will be their last day together, and it might.


	8. Big Problem

**Fugitives**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

**Ch. 8: Big Problem**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Underworld characters, I only own Dani and Kenton.**_

_**Note: Sorry for the late, late, late update but I have been extremely busy. I've got so much on my plate that I have neglected my fanfic stories. So please forgive me. I know I said I was going to post this earlier but like I said busy busy so I haven't been able to do anything for any of my fanfics. So here is the long awaited chapter 8. I hope you'll let me know what you think of it. I accept all type of reviews, yes even burns cause that is how I learn.**_

Dani woke up because of a loud noise. She sat up in bed and listened very closely. Nothing. She laid back down and heard it again. Dani nudged Kenton then got out of bed. They quietly put their cloths on and walked down to the first floor of the house. The noise was getting louder as they walked towards the front door. Suddenly the doors were knocked in and death dealers walked through.

"Did you really think I believed you when you told me Selene was gone." A woman said. "I'm not stupid." Erika stated.

"My Queen, what is the problem? I'm not understanding this situation.' Kenton asked.

"Shut up Kenton. I know that you helped Danielle here from being my slave. You didn't even bite her, Selene did." Erika responded.

"And how do you know that?" Danielle asked.

"I saw her turn you. You are also a hybrid." Erika replied. "You, Kenton are a traitor to your cover and both you and your beloved Dani will have to pay for you tertiary. However you can save yourselves by telling me the truth of Selene's where bouts."

Selene and Michael awoke as they heard a loud crash come from the front of the house.

"What was that?" Michael asked.

"Something we aren't going to like." Selene answered.

They both got dressed and packed their things.

"What about Danielle and Kenton?" Michael asked.

"We can't help them now." Selene responded.

"She's my family and he is yours. How can you say that?" Michael said.

"She has a plan and the plan is to stay alive and to flight. Right now she is giving us time to escape. Erika will have us killed on the spot." Selene replied.

"I can't leave them." He said as he started heading for the stairs.

"Michael?!" Selene said following him.

"…You can save yourself by telling me the truth of Selene's where bouts." Erika said.

Michael stopped and listened to Dani's answer.

"They left about an hour ago. I don't know where they are headed." Dani answered.

"Why didn't you tell me they were here? It could have saved you the pain you're about to go through." Erika said.

"They saved my life, so I owed them. That's how I was raised." Dani replied.

"Karis take them with us. I'm getting tired of missing them. I want Selene and Michael dead!" Erika said.

The death dealers pushed Dani and Kenton out of the house and toward some vans. A few minutes later they drove off.

"Michael, she is giving us the chance to kill Erika." Selene stated.

"And we will. I think the war is going to start soon." Michael replied.

"Then lets get ready." Selene said.

They both walked down the stairs and into the secret room. Selene and Michael were making preparations for a war between the death dealers and the hybrids.

-IN THE VAN-

Kenton was holding Dani's hand as they were driving off. "Kenton?" Dani said.

"What?" Kenton asked.

"Is that a human driving this can?" Dani asked.

"Yes it is." Kenton said.

"I feel sorry for her." Dani stated.

"Why?" Kenton question.

"She's going to die." Dani replied.

"Yeah probably." Kenton said.

"Traitors, you must be quite unless you want to be shot." Karis said.

"You can't kill me, Karis." Dani said.

"But a bullet still hurts my dear, and there is the option of killing Kenton here." Karis said.

"You don't scare are Karis." Dani replied.

"Well that is definitely a problem. Now isn't it?" Karis said.

Kenton grabbed Dani's hand again. "Don't provoke him." He said.

"I'm not afraid of him Kenton." Dani stated.

"Well you should be. His threat is something to consider. He won't be merciful." Kenton replied.

"I didn't think he would be." Dani said.

-Corvinus Mansion-

Michael was now pacing back and forth while Selene was packing their weapons. "Michael!" Selene yelled.

Michael stopped pacing and looked up at Selene. "What?" he asked.

"Don't do that, it's kind of distracting." Selene replied.

"Sorry. I'm just worried about her." Michael said.

"She's not alone, she has Kenton with her." Selene replied.

"Yeah I know your right." Michael responded.

"And I'm sure Erika won't hurt her until she has us." She added.

"Well that's reassuring." He stated sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Michael, but this is most likely the truth." Selene said grabbing his hand. "I promise I won't let Erika hurt her, and I'm sure Kenton won't either."

"It's just that I found my last living relative. I don't want to lose her. I don't know what I'd do if I did." Michael said.

"You really have gotten close to her in this short amount of time; haven't you?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess so. I fell like I've known her since we were young. It's like I have some kind of link with her." Michael replied.

"She's your family, Michael. You love her. That's natural. I had that kind of feeling with my sister before she…" Selene said.

"I love you Selene." Michael said trying to get her mind off Viktor.

"I love you too Michael, and thank you." Selene said and kissed him deeply. "Now I think we have to find some death dealers.

Michael nodded and they both walked out of the mansion and got into their car. Selene drove for five minutes when she suddenly slammed on the brakes. "What?" Michael asked.

"Look at the sign." She responded.

Michael looked up at the city limits sign and saw what made Selene stop the car so quickly.

-IN THE VAN-

Danielle had closed her eyes thinking up a plan to help get her and Kenton out of the situation alive. A few moments later the van stopped and Dani and Kenton were pulled out of it and into darkness. Dani couldn't see but smelled blood, in the damp air. 'They probably killed their driver when she stopped here. Poor girl.' Dani thought. "Welcome to Castle de Erika." She muttered. She was then hit in the back of the head and everything went pitch black.

Danielle awoke with a huge head ache and tightness around her hands and feet. She tried to look around but she had a bag over her head. "Kenton?" she asked aloud, hoping to hear his voice.

"Sorry sweetheart, your boy toy is getting…questioned." Karis replied with an evil laugh.

"I'll kill you." Dani yelled.

"Oh I'm so scared of a little half-breed. Not!" he responded.

"We shall see who has the last laugh, you son of a bi…." Dani started to say.

The vampire had stopped laughing and a slapped her, "You will die tonight half-breed and your beloved Michael will witness it. And there is nothing you can do to stop it from happening." Karis said.

Danielle heard foot steps walking away from her than disappearing. 'Michael, I really hope you get here soon. I'm losing my nerve.' She thought to herself.

_The next chapter will be up soon_ I promise. Review please. :)


	9. The Search is On

**Fugitives**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

**Ch. 9: The Search is On**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Underworld characters, I only own Dani and Kenton.**_

_**Note: Well here is the next chapter up as fast as I could. Hope you like it. Please review I take all kinds.**_

"What is it exactly?" Michael asked.

"A clue or a trap." Selene answered.

Michael looked at Selene, "Most likely a trap then." He said.

"Yes. And they might already be…"

"Dead?" Michael said with a sad look in his eyes. "I know, but I want to know for sure."

"As do I. Erika will pay for what she has done. I should have killed her long ago." Selene said.

"Well we don't have time to talk about the coulda, shoulda, wouldas. We need to find Danielle and Kenton fast." Michael replied.

"Right. I think they went north so we should try that first." She suggested.

"Then north we will go." Michael said getting into the car. "Next stop, saving Dani and Kenton."

-UNKNOWN-

'Kenton I hope you're alright. Please be alright. I need you.' Dani thought to herself. Then she heard footsteps and dragging sounds. Suddenly something fell to the floor with a thud. Someone groaned. 'Kenton!' Dani screamed inside.

"Dani, you there?" Kenton said then coughed.

"Yeah, I'm here. Are you okay?" Dani asked.

"Sure, just had some talking with Karis hands and feet." Kenton replied.

"How badly are you hurt?" Dani said.

"I'll live, for now." Kenton responded.

"So you both want to die, do you? Fine. You'll die after your two buddies arrive. The party is about to begin." Karis said as he moved around Danielle and Kenton.

"Ken, do you notice that Mr. Karis here believes to be winning?" Dani asked.

"Why yes Dani, I believe he is. Well we both know that is not true." Kenton replied.

"Yep, to lame to win, can't fight us fairly; wimp." Dani said with a smirk.

Dani was struck from behind and was knocked out. She later woke up to a sudden surprise.

-Road-

"Here's another clue to the trap we are leading ourselves into." Michael said pointing to the MPH sign.

"Soon we will have battles to the death and finally a future in peace." Selene said.

"I hope so. I want to settle down. I hate the traveling thing." Michael responded.

"It does get tiresome." Selene said with a smile.

"Yeah it really does." Michael replied. "I hope Dani would like to stay with us for a while."

"I hope so too. So let's go save her and Kenton." Selene said. "When we get there I want to fight Erika, if that's okay with you Michael?" she asked.

"Of course. You have more of a grudge against her than I." Michael responded. He kept on driving until he noticed the van that drove away from the mansion earlier that night. It was next to a warehouse with no guards on the perimeter. He pulled past the building not attracting any attention from anyone inside. "Any plans on getting in?"

"The front door." Selene answered.

"Alright then, the front it is." Michael replied. They both got out of the car taking no weapons with them, just themselves and a need for a fight.

"Well, well, well look what we have here. Our prey came to us." Karis said walking out to meet Selene and Michael.

"I see that your still stupid as ever Karis." Selene responded.

"We shall see. Would you like to come in, our Queen is expecting you." Karis said turning to lead then two into the warehouse.

They walked into the building and the first thing they look for is Dani and Kenton. Karis notices this, "You won't find them here." He said.

"Where are they?" Michael demanded.

"Not before you meet out Queen. So have a sit and wait like a good little hybrid. Karis said with a gleeful smirk.

A blonde woman started walking down some stairs in front of the 'guests'. "Selene it has been a while." She said.

"Not long enough, Erika." Selene said in reply.

"Don't talk to me like that. You have no rights here, Selene." Erika snapped. "Karis bring them out."

-UNKNOWN MOMENTS BEFORE-

Dani was struck from behind and was knocked out. She later woke up with a surprise. "Kenton? How did you get out of your restraints?" she asked.

"Well then I guess I was wrong about you Danielle." Kenton replied. He started walking around her.

"What are you talking about?" Dani asked starting to get concerned.

"You mean you actually have no idea. This is so sad and hilarious at the same time." Kenton said. "It's time Dani."

"Time for what?" Dani questioned.

"An ending." Kenton said. He then untied Danielle and lead her out of the room she was in. Once he opened the doors she saw Michael and Selene staring at her.

"Dani!!!" Michael screamed, but it was too late.

"Karis bring them out." Erika said.

Karis bowed and turned to the double doors behind him. He knocked and a minute lathe the door knobs turned. Michael could feel his heart pounding, 'Please be okay, please be okay.' he thought. It was taking forever, 'Open the door already!' Michael screamed inside. Selene must have known because her hand wrapped around his. Then the doors opened slowly. There standing in the doorway was Dani and Kenton, they were just standing there. Dani looked shocked to see them. It was all moving to slow, Michael felt like minutes had gone by but it was merely seconds. Michael saw a hand come up from behind Dani and it was like he was frozen. The hand was holding something but Michael couldn't tell what it was. He then looked at Kenton, he had a smile that made him look like the devil himself. Why did he look so evil now? It was like he was a completely different person altogether. Then he saw Kenton bring down the hand that held the weapon. He finally understood. 'It was a trap.' "Dani!!!" Kenton struck Dani through the chest with something big and she fell to the ground bleeding.

"Kenton turned to Erika, "It is done my Queen."


	10. Wining, Losing

**Fugitives**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

**Ch. 10: Losing, Winning**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Underworld characters, I only own Dani and Kenton.**_

_**Note: Well here is the next chapter hope you like it. Please review I take all kinds. I need feedback.**_

Dani is lying still on the ground with a pool of blood around her. Michael starts moving toward her, but is topped by Karis. Michael looks to Kenton who is smirking wickedly. "She was surprised to." He said.

"You Bastard!" Michael scream but then Kenton punched him had in the face and fell to the ground. "She trusted you." Michael said trying to get up from the floor.

"It was all about the sex and the pleasure of leading My Queen to you and Selene." Kenton said happily.

"How could you do this Kenton?" Selene asked walking calmly towards him.

"I do whatever My Queen asks me to." Kenton replies.

"Erika is no queen. She's pathetic. She can't even face me and fight me herself. And she calls herself a vampire, she's a coward." Selene stated.

"Careful Selene, if you make him angry you'll be sorry. He doesn't like what you're saying." Erika said.

Michael and I just wanted to live away from the vampire and lycans, in peace. We just wanted to be alone." Selene responded.

"Oh you will be alone, but not with your beloved Michael or his cousin Dani. Kenton take care of them." Erika commanded.

"As you wish, my Queen." Kenton replied. "It would be my pleasure."

Erika then walked out of the warehouse, "Set fire to the building in ten minutes. I want to make sure they're dead." She says as she closed the door and drove off with Karis in a black Mercedes.

Inside Michael was crouching next to his cousin. He was stroking her hair with tears creeping down his pale, dirt spattered cheek. 'Dani please keep fighting.' Michael thought. 'I just meet you, I can't lose you now.' While Michael was looking over Danielle, Selene was staring down Kenton.

"What happened to you Kenton. This isn't like you at all. What changed?" Selene asked.

"It happened after you left to save Michael from Viktor. Erika told me her fears of the combination of you and that…creature. I thought it was you who had changed. You would rather be with him than your family." Kenton replied angrily.

"Viktor killed my family then turned me because I reminded him of Sonia. I was to replace the daughter he murdered. Michael and Dani are my family now. And I thought you were a part of it, but now you are dead to me." Selene yelled back.

"Then my ex-sister it's time for you to follow in you family's footsteps, in death." Kenton replied. And the fight to the death started.

Kenton pulled out an automatic hand gun and started firing. Selene and quickly dove out of the way hiding behind a pillar. Michael vamped out into blue dude and struck the weapon out of his hand. "No one attacks my family without consequences." Michael said then side kicks him into the double doors behind him. Selene rushed up behind his now with blue eyes and fangs showing.

"You fight him, Michael." Selene said. "I'll stay with Dani."  
"I love you." Michael replied.

"We love you too." Selene said back then Michael ran past the double doors to where Kenton hit the ground.

Selene gazed down at Danielle and her eyes were open. "Dani, are you alright?" she asked.

"Michael?" she asked.

"He's busy, but he'll be back." Selene said.

"It was a trap." Dani stated.

"I know. I thought it might have been." Selene said then looked up when she heard a crash.

"He'll win, don't worry." Dani replied.

Selene looked back down at Danielle, "I know he will. I think I should get you to a safer place, okay?"

Danielle nodded and Selene had gently picked her up and carried her into the shadows and set her down. Seconds later Michael flew head first into a crate near them. "Stay here," she said to Michael. She turned and headed into the light so she could be seen. "Kenton! It's time you and I finished this." She said.

"Goodie time for fun. Let's dance sister." He replied gesturing her to attack.

Selene slightly moved forward and then Michael jumped from the left side of Kenton and pounced. Michael and Selene traded off letting Kenton down with punches and kicks and throws, but he still got back up "You can't beat me Selene. No one can." He said.

Michael looked at Selene as she looked at him. "Everyone can die Kenton, especially you." Michael said lunging at him, but Kenton was a second faster and drew another gun and shot Michael.

Michael grunted and fell, "Michael!" Dani yelled.

"So, Dani is still alive. Well not for long." Kenton said.

"You're not down with me yet." Michael getting up.

"Blue Boy wants another whipping? That's fine with me." Kenton said. He looked at Selene fired off some rounds then attacked Michael. Michael was taking punch after punch not knowing if Selene was hit or not or even if Dani was alright.

Suddenly the punches stopped all together and Kenton away from Michael. He was clutching his chest. Michael could see blood seeping out of his body and rolling down his chest.

"How is that possible?" Kenton questioned. "I was winning."

"But you weren't going to win." Dani said limping over to her ex-lover and friend.

"I…I stabbed you with…" Kenton was saying.

"With a stake with liquid silver; I know. I knew your plan the minute I saw you with Erika at the mansion, I hid a small gun with me when your 'Queen' kidnapped me. You will die now." Dani said then shot him in the head and he started to burn and he screamed.

Dani then fell to the floor. Michael and Selene ran over to her and took her in their arms. "Dani what's wrong?" Michael said.

"I'm dying Michael." Dani responded.

"You can't you're a hybrid. I thought Michael died and he came back." Selene said.

"He stabbed my heart and the silver is slowly killing me. I'm dying." Dani replied.

"You can't, I just found you." Michael said.

"I was able to save you like I promised; go live your life in peace." Danielle said with a small smile.

"We can't, Erika will know we survived." Selene replied.

"No she won't. She still thinks the fight is on and soon the building will explode. "She won't care about Kenton living or not."

"How do you know this?" Michael asked.

"I over heard her. Now go." Dani answered.

"No, you're coming with us." Michael stated.

"I'll only slow you down. Trying to save me will kill you both. Please Michael leave." Dani said.

"She's right Michael." Selene told him. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I love you Danielle Corvin." Michael said.

"I love you too, both of you. Go before it's too…late." Danielle whispered then closed her eyes. Michael kissed her forehead and Selene and him ran out of the building seconds before it explodes.

"I want to go after her, Selene. I have to kill her." Michael stated.

"I know but Danielle wants us to live in peace. At least until Erika finds out her plan failed." Selene replied.

"She needs a funeral. I think she would like to be in her family's… our family's cemetery lot." Michael said refocusing back on his now deceased cousin.

"I think that's a good idea, Michael. We can do a special plaque for her there." Selene said and they walked to their stolen car and drove off leaving a crumbled building, and Danielle behind.

_Please tell me what you think; good or bad. This is the last chapter for this story so if you like me to continue I need feedback. Thanks to all who have reviewed and I hope you will look into my other stories as well._


	11. Continue?

Ok so here is the deal. I just received a review of this story which is making reconsider continuing the story line. I was wondering if other readers felt as Sarah0 and keep writing. Because I am going to be starting at a new college soon I don't know who often I would be able to write any fanfiction so I am asking you, my readers if you would like to read more of my Underworld story line. If there are many of you I will continue the story as soon as possible otherwise it may take me some time before the next story goes up. So please let me know by reviewing and I will do my best to post soon. Thank you to Sarah0 for your review and all of the other readers who have reviewed on this story.

-NelleFang


End file.
